


I Loved And I Loved And I Lost You

by TheLittleBlackPrince



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Angst, F/M, I Made Myself Cry, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I really should stop writing angst, I really should stop writing angsts, So much angst, Song Lyrics, Song fic, and that's what happens when i wright instead of sleeping, even i hate myself because of this, hurts like hell song, or hear a sad music, take the sad songs away from me, why do i do this?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-16
Updated: 2020-10-16
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:40:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27051313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLittleBlackPrince/pseuds/TheLittleBlackPrince
Summary: And it hurts like hell.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Comments: 4
Kudos: 43





	I Loved And I Loved And I Lost You

**Author's Note:**

> I _really_ should stop writing angst...

Panting.

Panting.

She’s panting Like she didn’t breath in ages.

She’s panting like it’s her last breath.

Her vision is blurry. Everything seems to be in a fog. There is something in her hand. A small weight.

She turns her eyes around. It finally focuses on Howkmoth’s dead body.

And that’s when a word sparked in her mind. Like a bolt of lightning.

Chat.

Her head snaps around.

___

**_How can I say this without breaking?_ **

___

Her eyes fall on the black figure lying on the destroyed streets of Paris.

No.

___

**_How can I say this without taking over?_ **

___

“No.”

There is a whisper.

“ _Chat_ no.”

It’s her.

Her frozen limbs start to move slowly. Painfully slowly.

“Chat, no. Chat Noir.” Her voice rising by the second.

“CHAT NOIR!” And then she’s running.

___

**_How can I put it down into words?_ **

___

She slips next to him by the knee. “Chaton!” she hugs him by the shoulder and brings him up to her face.

“Open your eyes!” she lifts a hand, brushing his bangs aside from over his closed eyes.

“Chat! Chat please!” she calls for him.

She begs “Please.”

Over And over.

She caresses his face with trembling hands. “ _Don’t leave me_.”

The blood over his face just spreads more.

___

**_When it's almost too much for my soul alone_ **

___

His transformation drops.

She freezes.

 _No_.

There is a loud gasp.

Her head snaps up.

Alya.

Nino.

People.

They’re gathering.

She clutches him tighter in her arms.

_He’s becoming cold._

People are getting closer.

_He’s not waking up._

Their mouth is moving.

_The pool of blood is spreading._

Someone is getting closer.

“L-Ladybug?”

Her eyes snap over to the girl that is calling out her name.

The girl is crying.

“Ladybug I…”

Who is she?

“I’m s-so sorry. I_” The brunette stutters the words out. Sobbing hard.

She just stares at her.

_Why?_

Her arms are heavy.

Her grip tightens.

Then looks down.

His eyes are close. His face is paler than ever. His bangs have fallen over his forehead. There is blood all over his face.

_He’s beautiful._

”Ladybug are you_”

A few seconds of silence.

And then…

She grabs him and bolts.

___

**_I loved and I loved and I lost you_ **

___

They’re on top of the Eifel tower.

With him in her arms.

Still not waking up.

Her transformation fell a long time ago.

Their Kwamis become quite a long time ago.

She stopped begging and calling for him a long time ago.

The sun left a long time ago.

Just like him.

He’s gone.

And it hurts like hell.

To know.

“I loved,”

To accept.

“And I loved,”

To believe.

“And I lost you.”

She sings for him.

Her voice is hoarse, shaken, and sorrowful.

“I loved and I loved _and I lost you_.”

She brushes her knuckles over his cheek.

“And it hurts like _hell_.”

A tear drops.

And she cries.

And she mourns.

And she _sings_.

___

**_I don't want them to know the secrets_ **

___

Everyone was searching for Adrien because Gabriel Agreste was Hawkmoth.

___

**_I don't want them to know the way I loved you_ **

___

They searched everywhere because Marinette wasn’t coming home.

___

**_I don't think they'd understand it, no_ **

___

Chat Noir was dead and Ladybug wasn’t seen ever since.

___

**_I don't think they would accept me, no_ **

___

They searched everywhere.

___

**_I loved, and I loved and I lost you._ **

___

They never found them…

**Author's Note:**

> Marinette died on top of the Eifel tower with Adrien in her arms.  
> She died from the sorrow.


End file.
